


Going Walk-about

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [6]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom visits Fense and finds out there's more then meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Walk-about

**Going Walk About  
By PhantomChajo**

(June, 2844)

I've been here in limbo for a few months now. And yet there are places that I have no clue about. Fense is one such place. I had arranged for several days clear on my calendar.

Making sure I had enough cash on me, I headed to Fense. Once I got there I parked the Shadownyte next to the Sini*star Dinner, went in and ordered me a jumbo coffee to go. I also let Harry know that I was going to be exploring Fense.

He warned me to take care and I nodded. "I will," I said as I left.

It took me over an hour to find what I was looking for. A way inside. It was well hidden from casual glances.

I entered the corridor and followed it down a ways to an old lift. It looked old but was in great working order. Entering the lift I pressed the down button. The doors closed and I descended into the hidden world of Fense.

When I exited the lift it was onto a large balcony that overlooked a large cavern type room. Moving to the railing I looked down and saw what can only be described as a small but very active city. Along the outer rim of the cavern I could see the doorways of shops and other places. In the center of the cavern, booths and stalls were set up. It looked like a flea market or bizarre.

I stood there for a while watching the activity below me. After I noted the pattern to the place I headed to the ramp that went down to the main floor.

For several hours I wondered all over the place. Looking at the goods that were traded, sold or bought. Most of it was legal, but there was a few items that were considered contraband inside the Limit.

I found a small café amongst the shops, it looked clean and the food smelled delicious. I ordered a coffee and a sandwich. As I sat there eating I watched the crowds move about. A time or two I think I spotted someone from the Mob. I think it was Yessman and Mumbo Jumbo. To me it made sense that it was Yessman. He seemed to be the one in charge of actually running the day to day activities Brim*Star.

After I finished my meal I melded back into the crowds. There had been a few items of interest that I had spotted earlier. One of which was a backpack. After finding my way back to the dealer, I looked the backpack over good then set to haggling with the dealer over the price. We were both satisfied with the deal and the money exchanged hands. I also picked up about a dozen cheap wallets. I had seen the packs of roaming children about. That mean there were gangs of pickpockets out there.

I once again plunged into the crowds. This time I was on the hunt for a place to stay the night.

The small hotel like place was, while a bit on the small and cramped side, in good shape. The room I got was closet sized it seems. But it had a bed and the lock was one of the best I've ever seen. Settling on the bed I pulled out the wallets and set about putting about twenty Limbo Bucks in each. I figured if I got pick pocketed then at least I should make sure who ever got it had something for their efforts, seeing how I was well armed and had that attitude that made people leave me alone for the most part.

It was about six hours later when I awoke from sleep. Well rested and ready to explore the night side of Fense.

When I left the hotel, I paused and watched the people again. This time the more deadly crowds were out. The items I watched being passed between dealers and buyers were more contraband and other illegal things more often then not. If the SilverHawks even knew about this place, a lot of people could be hurt. And I don't mean physically either.

As I passed a small corridor that vanished into the darkness, I could see shadows move about. I figured those must lead to other places. Maybe another level where those denizens of Fense lived. That wasn't the only corridor I saw either.

While I was walking though the crowds, I was offered an evening of pleasure by more then one prostitute. Of both sexes. What got me was that there were a lot that were way to young to be doing this. To see a child of no more then 14 years of age, selling themselves to make a living, hurt me in ways I cannot describe.

And it was all because somewhere in their past, either they or their parents made a mistake and had to run because of it.

It was then that I made up my mind to do something to help. Even if it meant becoming something that was frowned upon and put down by society.

Doors once open during the day are now closed. And the closed doors of the daytime were now open, reveling establishments that catered to the darker taste. I did find several places of interest though. A tattoo parlor was one of them. The artwork that decorated the walls were beautiful. I looked about then turned to watch the tattoo artist work on a design for a customer. With a critical eye I looked at the equipment he was using. Everything was clean and new. The inks were fresh and the needles changed frequently. With a parting nod to the man as he looked up, I left.

The next place that had my interest was a clothing shop. While the prices seemed a little high, the quality of the goods was just as high. What really caught my eye was the fact they specialized in leather and silk. Some of the shirts were just fantastic. Exotically cut designs that mimicked the lay of feathers, the metallic sheen of scales, the ruffled look of fur. Pants that laced up the side showing a eye catching expanse of skin beneath. Others so buttery soft it was like baby's skin. And what was so amazing was that all the cloths were low maintenance. No special care needed at all.

I think I spent several hours in that shop. In the end I came out with several more outfits, and a lot less cash then I came in with.

The last place of interest was, of all things, a club. It was called, appropriately enough, The Underground. I could hear the music before I even got near the place. I saw a small line waiting along the wall and a bouncer standing at the door. I decided what the hell and joined the line. I didn't have that long of a wait before I was at the door and paying the door charge. Stepping into the club was like stepping into another world. Multi-colored lights flashed, music blaring, people dancing wildly on the floor. I looked up and noticed there was a balcony up there so I made my way to the stairs.

I passed couples making out in the dark corners, a few deals going down, and a lot of people just loosing themselves in the music. Once I made it up the stairs I headed to the railing and leaned on it watching the dance floor. The movements of the bodies on the floor was almost hypnotic at times. At others it looked like nothing more the chaos.

After awhile I turned to survey the area. I spotted a bar along the back wall. I had noticed there was another down stairs also. Guess it made sense in a strange way. Seems the drunks were more frequent downstairs. Up here the people were still pretty sober.

I headed to the bar and found a spot. Once I got the bartender's attention I got myself a cappuccino instead of a coffee. Not that there was much difference between the two.

The rest of the night I spent there in the Club. Watching people, making acquaintances, scouting the area so to speak. I can see the stage from were I'm at also. Seems to be some sort of show going on at the moment too. If I didn't know any better I would swear the people were doing an exhibition of Bondage, Domination & Submission. What ever works I guess. It seemed the rule was 'as long as everyone got along' for the place.

Once I got tired of standing around watching things I went back to the bar and asked if there was local bands that played on stage. Sure enough. Once a week it was open to the locals. Not that there was many that played it seems. The bartender directed me towards the announcement board posted at the end of the bar. I thanked him after getting a cup of coffee and went to look.

Let's see. Mondays were SIN (Service Industry Night), Tuesdays were the Strip shows. Wednesday was Hump Day, Thursday Ladies Night. Fridays Karaoke Night. Saturdays was Bondage Night. And Sunday was local Band night. Wow talk about an interesting Mix!

Along with the list was a small note saying a local band was looking for a guitarist. It gave a time and place to show if anyone was interested. If I was lucky maybe the spot was still open. Be fun, especially if the band was any good.

When I looked at my watch I realized it was after dawn and the place was still going. That was amazing, that anyone could last that long and that the place stayed open still. Turns out it was open 24/7. I had been here on Fense for two days. It was time I went home.

Leaving my now empty cup on the bar, I headed down stairs and to the exit. I knew I'd be back. After all there was a lot of stuff that I had glimmering of ideas for. I'm sure there was a lot that I didn't see, but I'll catch that next time around.


End file.
